Finding The Truth
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Chapters 1 25...COMPLETE! JMP as well as LyleEmily and many others.


**Chapter 1**

**New Information...**

**They had just escaped the Centre. How? Angelo and the vent system, that was how. Her name was Dawn, and she looked it too. More or less, she had come out of her surrogate mother at dawn, so they named her that. **

**She had escaped with another pretender, the pretender she loved, his name was James, and he was her world. They had been _together _for years now. She was 18 he was 20. She knew her parents were alive, but his were deceased, or so it said in his file. **

**They had gotten fake names and documents, and were renting an appartment as far away from the Centre on the East Coast as they could get. James was crashed on the couch, and Dawn sat on her computer searching for her parents. **

**She had a very long body and her legs were like a dancers. She had high cheekbones, and **

**thick dark hair. She was wearing a black tank top and black pants. She had green eyes. **

**"Where are you dad?" She asked entering the Centre database. "I know where mom is, she isnt hard to find, but I want to find you." She was talking to herself again. She pulled up a photo of Jarod, her father and printed it out. "Well, I know how you look, and to find a pretender, you have to be one. I am going to find you soon enough!" She smiled at the photo of Jarod, the sooner she got answers, the better. **

**James stirred on the couch, his light brown hair still spiked from the gel he had put in it earlier, his muscled frame stretched out. He was wearing a tank top and shorts. He looked so handsome, Dawn couldn't help but notice. **

**She walked away and put together Jarod's file and set it with the other one, Miss Andrea Parker's file, her mother's file. "Now, if I wanted answers, I could just go back to the Centre, but where is the fun in that? No, I have to find daddy and ask questions. Then, ( she picked up Parker's file and looked at her picture ) we will come for you." A grin surpassed her face and she went off to go to bed. **

**( SWITCH...NOW PARKER...)**

**Parker entered one of Jarod's hideouts. "Looks like he's been busy." Parker noted looking at a wall covered in 'art' if you would call it that. It looked like a bunch of women dancing...very inappropriately. Parker frowned and walked over to the desk, Jarod always left her little treats, tid bits of what he had found on their families. **

**She picked up the file on the desk. In big words on the first page it read: The Truth About Catherine Parker. **

**Andrea frowned and closed it. She knew she would have to read it in her free time, when no one was around. She skanned the area again, nothing. "ANYTHING?" She barked out at the sweeper team. **

**"Nothing ma'm, I'm sorry." A sweeper passing by responded. Parker let him off with a nod and began pacing the floor. **

**Then again, what did she expect? Jarod to come waltzing in and just turn himself in...That would be nice...But it wasn't going to happen. She bit her bottom lip and decided to wait for Jarod to call her later that night, like he always did. **

**"Come on Freud, Broots, we're done here!" They left as did the sweeper team soon after. Parker couldn't wait to get home and take a bath and relax. **

**When she got home, Parker took a bath and wound down for the evening. She had locked up the file, in - case her father came by or even Lyle, her insane brother. She didn't want any of them seeing the file that could hold answers for her. **

**She thought about Jarod while in the bath, how she would love to just sit and talk with him, but she knew that being civil was not something that came naturally to either of them. The 'cat and mouse' game was still going on with them. **

**Parker got out of the tub and wrapped her towel around her. She walked into her room and got into her robe, and then went to the couch. She had poured a glass of wine earlier and it was sitting there waiting for her on the table. She gently sipped it and the got out the file, the one with the answers she had been searching for.**

**But before she could open it, her cell phone began ringing. "What?" Her usual answer. **

**"Before you open that, you should be careful." Jarod began. "Some stuff in there is pretty confusing, but I have been finding leads on my mother all week, she is in Florida. You want to find me, look in Florida. Anyways, about your mother and the file, she isn't dead Parker, so be prepared to find out about her location from the file. I will explain more after you have read it Parker. Please, don't freak out about anything you read in there, any questions, my number is now on your phone. Like I said, I am in Florida." Jarod hung up the phone and smiled. **

**Parker frowned and opened the file...**

**Chapter 2**

**Answers**

_**October 1st 2004 4:30 pm **_

_**Somewhere on the East Coast**_

**Dawn opened her computer and began searching for her father in the Centre database. She knew he had escaped, but where would he go? _If I were running from a group, where would I go? _She thought to herself. "As far away as I could." She answered her own question and looked in Hawaii and Florida for anyone named Jarod. **

**She got hardly anything, but she called a few hotels to see. Sure enough, there was only one, and he was at the Red Lion in Florida. She booked a flight for her and James to Florida later that evening. **

**James walked in and smiled at her. "Doing your homework babe?" He asked. **

**"Yea, I just got done. Jarod is in Florida!" She smiled at him. "And we are boarding a flight later this evening to visit him, so pack a few sets of clothes, I will too, and we can find my dad and maybe get a little romance time in there as well." She kissed him quickly and he gave her a huge grin in return. **

**"Fine! Find your dad and then romance!" He joked. She knew how he loved romance, so did she. She smirked at him and then began packing her bags. "Will you pack mine too?" He asked. **

**"Okay! But your making dinner!" She shouted from the bedroom. **

**"Fine by me!" He replied. "Chicken sound good?" **

**"Yea." She replied. She had gotten out both their suitcases and was packing. They were leaving in 4 hours. The 8:45 pm flight out of there. She had printed out the info and put it in her purse before she began packing. **

**She thought about what she would need to take with her. It was flooding in Florida right now...She thought about the fact that their plane would probably get delayed, or land someplace else. She would have to pack warm. That was what she did, for both of them. **

**(( SWITCH...PARKER )) **

**"Sidney!" Parker shouted as she entered her office. "We need to talk." **

**Sidney nodded and they each took a seat in her office. "What is it we need to talk about?" He asked shutting the door tightly. **

**"My mother...and you." She handed him the file Jarod had given her and then frowned. **

**He stared at it in shock. "Turn to page 44." She instructed. "Thats my DNA." She pointed to a strand and then explained how her father could not be Mr. Parker, she was either his or Jacob's. "What was your relationship with mom?" She asked. "Dont worry, there are no bugs in this room, we're safe. Now please, I need answers." **

**"Your mother and I were having an affair the year before you were born. I would send Jacob, my counterpart, to do little errands for me at times and he admitted to also enjoying his time with Catherine." A frown crossed Sidney's face thinking about Jacob. "But then again, he and I have identical DNA, so it will be hard to tell who is your father. All I can say is that whenever you need me, I am here; to be a better father to you. I would try with Lyle, but he is too...insane..." Sidney looked at the ground. **

**"Thanks, I appreciate it. Well, another thing to discuss, I have a lead on Jarod. He is in Florida, and just a few weeks ago, there was a huge storm there as well as flooding. I'm not sure what it's like there now, but we should go and find out. I want to see him, I need to talk to him face to face." **

**Sidney nodded. "If you find him, will you bring him in?" He asked. **

**"We'll see how everything pans out." She replied. "I am going to book a flight for later tonight. I'll call you later." Sidney nodded and exited. **

**(( BACK TO DAWN AND JAMES ))**

_**6:00 pm - take off! **_

**"So, we are going to take a cab to the airport, and then we are going to find gate E - 33 and then we will board the plane and fly for 5 hours to Florida. Sounds good." James repeated the plan back to Dawn and she nodded. They needed to know what to do before hand just in case something went wrong. "In case of emergency, meet at the US Airways information counter." He added. **

**"You got it dear!" Dawn replied, taking a bite of her chicken and smiling at him. "And you also know how to cook!" He smiled at her, full of pride that he had done something right. He usually couldn't do very much, that was becuase the Centre had him running sims that were different than her's, ones where he built things, and in one, he learned how to cook. **

**When they were done, they cleaned the appartment nicely, threw out anything that would expire before they left, and headed out. They caught the cab and boarded the plane right on time. **

**(( HERE THEY MERGE )) **

**Dawn and James took their seats opposite two people, one a lady in her 30's and the other an older man. "Oh my god!" Dawn about freaked. Her eyes were wide. **

**"Is something wrong?" The woman asked her. **

**"Your...Your..." Dawn began. "We have a lot to talk about." **

**"Excuse me?" The woman looked confused. **

**James's eyes got wide as well and he and Dawn stared at the woman, she was Andrea Parker. **

**"Your Andrea Parker aren't you?" Dawn asked her. **

**"How did you know that?" Parker asked. **

**"Oh wow! I'm sure no one ever told you...They never told me either. But your off to find Jarod, like me, and get answers, like me." **

**"I beg your pardon? How do you know so much?" Parker asked again. "And how do you know who I am? I am very confused." **

**"Me too. I was suppossed to meet daddy first...But I'm meeting you." Dawn stared at the woman in shock. **

**"Daddy?" Parker questioned. **

**Dawn nodded and the plane took off. Once they reached an okay altitude, Parker and Dawn began to talk. **

**"My name is Dawn." She started. "I was a project of Reins for years and years. He created me from your egg and Jarod's sperm. A nurse carried me to full term, and I was born at dawn, just like my name. I lived at the Centre my whole life, not knowing really what the outside world was like. When I turned 18, they gave me two files, one on you and one on Jarod and told me that you two were my parents. My gift from Angelo was a free ticket out of the Centre for good. He took me through the vents and I left. The next day, James, this guy next to me was waiting for me in an empty appartment in Manhatten. And so it began. I started searching for Jarod hoping that I could ask him some questions. I know, it's a lot to take in, you have an 18 almost 19 year old Centre grown pretender daughter sitting right across from you. It was a lot for me to take in at first as well, but now that we have met up, I can help you find Jarod, and whatever you want to know, or whatever you want to do, is fine by me, just after I am done getting my answers from him. I have never met the guy, just seen photos." Dawn explained. "So, what do you say?" **

**Parker was gaping now, she couldn't hardly grasp this. "Uhhh...Ummmm..." She frowned and got up and headed to the restroom. **

**Sidney looked at Dawn. "You do look a lot like both of your parents." He remarked. "Beautiful eyes." He stared into the blue green eyes that were shaped like Parker's. They drew him in like the Atlantic and Pacific oceans. **

**"Thank you Grandfather." Dawn replied. **

**Sidney gave a slight grin at the name. **

**"I think we should wait on telling her who your father is." Dawn whispered to James. James nodded and relaxed in his seat. **

**When Parker came back all she said was "I need a drink." **

**"Me too." Dawn replied. When one of the stuardists came around, Dawn ordered a scotch, and they didn't even ask for ID. Parker gave her a look and Dawn smiled at her. "What? The first thing I did when I got out of the Centre was went to a bar. I found out I like scotch. And I see you do as well." Dawn remarked at her mother. **

**Parker gulped. "So, are you a lot like me?" **

**"Depends. I like my guys the same way, same drinks, as well as I drive a black car back in Manhatten. My birthday is March 10th, two days after yours, and I enjoy dancing. Do I sound like you or not really?" Parker's eyes were wide and she nodded. **

**"Indeed, you are like me. Now, are you good on a computer?" Parker asked. **

**"Oh yea! Probably better than your main man broots. I can access the Centre mainframe in about 2 minutes flat, give or take depending on how fast the computer is. I prefer an Apple iBook Clamshell laptop becasue it is extremely fast compared to your slow Compaq at the Centre." **

**"And that you get from your father!" Parker replied, taking a sip of her scotch. **

**Dawn gave a chuckle and looked at her mom. "So you do beleive that I am yours and Jarod's?" She asked. **

**"We both know what the Centre is capable of. The way I see it, you could have been some crying baby that I had to take care of, but your not. You are a woman, and that means we can be friends and then eventually go into more of a mother daughter relationship later. The important thing is I know about you now. If I had known before, of course I would have come for you. It would have been a bit more difficult because I am not very good with children, but I still would have done it. So, when we get there, Jarod, you, and I will all talk, like civilized people." She smiled at her daughter. "And I'm glad I have a daughter, maybe it will make me less harsh." **

**Dawn smiled. Parker wasn't so bad. She wondered what she should call her, mom, Andrea, Parker, Miss Parker, or something different. She decided she would address it later, when Parker didn't look so stressed. "You said we would talk like civilized people, do you and Jarod not get along?" Dawn asked. **

**Parker laughed. "We hate eachother!" She replied. "We have been playing cat and mouse for years. He runs from me, and I chase him." She kept on smiling. "But there was a time when I loved him a lot." **

**"Could you ever again? Maybe for my sake?" Dawn asked. **

**"We'll see. I don't really know the boy from my childhood. And he doesn't really know the woman I have become. But we will definately see." **

**James was asleep. Parker looked at him. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember exactly who. Dawn read her mind. "He is Tommy's son. Tommy spent the night at a safehouse years and years ago, his father was a Centre operative. He wanted to know if Tommy was a pretender or just had the gene. Well, the Centre took an egg from a woman who was a pretender, and put it with Tommy's sperm and created James. My James. Like I said, I like my guys the same way you do." **

**Parker's face softened. "Does he have a mother?" She asked. **

**"No. His mom died in birth with him." Dawn replied, running a hand through his hair. "Right now, I am his only family." She smiled. "And I hate to say it, but it's nice, it's nice that he can just be there for me, just be with me, that there is no distraction, that we have eachother and a lifetime to spend loving eachother." **

**"I thought the same thing about Tommy, but the Centre took him away from me." Parker's face saddened. "Be careful; when you have ties to the Centre, you could lose the most precious things in the world to you." She frowned. **

**"I am sorry for your loss, and for James's. But he and I are done with the Centre now. All we have to do is stay under the radar, and we will be okay." **

**Parker nodded. "That's true." She replied. "Let's all get some rest, I have found out too much information for today. And besides, there has been flooding and storm damage happening all over Florida. Knowing Jarod, he is helping everyone escape the flood." Parker gave a chuckle thinking about Jarod dressed in rain gear and helping people through a huge storm. **

**Dawn nodded and everyone slept the rest of the trip. They landed at 1:30 am. They all checked into the Red Lion Inn, where Jarod was staying, and got rooms all right next to eachother and close to Jarod. He was in for a surprise in the morning. **

**Chapter 3**

**Talking to Jarod**

**Jarod got up that morning and got dressed. He was ready, ready for whatever was going to happen. As he opened the door to his hotel room, he spotted Miss Parker, and another Parker. **

**"Two Parkers! What is going on?" He walked over to them and Parker smiled her Ice Queen smile. **

**"She is _our _daughter." Parker explained. "Mine and yours and she was created by the Centre." Jarod realized then that Parker wouldn't joke about something like this. **

**"Your sure?" He gave her a questioning glance. **

**"Jarod, have I ever lied to you? Ever?" Parker asked him. **

**"No." Jarod looked at the ground the way a kid would when his parent was getting mad at him. **

**"And I am not now. Look at her, she looks exactly like both of us!" Parker pointed at Dawn. "Now, Jarod, this is Dawn, Dawn this is Jarod." **

**Dawn looked at her dad. "Hi." She gave a slight smile and then backed up closer to Parker. She had just gotten comfortable being with her mom, it was awkward even talking to Jarod. **

**Jarod smiled at her and then looked down again. He was uncomfortable. He felt out of place, but he was totally in the right place. "So, how old are you?" Jarod asked Dawn. **

**"Eighteen, almost ninteen." Dawn replied. **

**Jarod nodded remembering back to when he was that age. At that age, he was madly in - love with Parker. Heck, he was still head over heels for the woman, he just wouldn't fess up to it. Jarod looked at Parker and smiled. Those memories, why did they have to come now. **

**"I'm going to go get some free breakfast from downstairs. I will see you two later." Dawn said, backing out of the strange situation she felt she was in. It was strange for her, being the child of a pretender and someone with an inner sense, and yet she felt so connected to both of them. **

**Jarod and Parker were left standing there and both began to laugh. Finally, they managed to compose themselves. "So," Jarod began. "When did you two meet?" He asked her. **

**"We met on the flight over here. We talked for awhile. Her boyfriend, James, is Tommy's son. Another creation of the Centre's." **

**Jarod nodded. "Parker, could there ever be an _us_?" He asked. "As in, us together. I mean, now we have a daughter, and she could be the reason we work, but have you not been able to feel the same things I have been feeling?" **

**"I dont know what your talking about Jarod." Parker replied. But she knew, she knew what he was talking about. **

**"I think you do Parker, you just don't want to admit it." Jarod responded. "Your scared." **

**"Scared of what? Love? I had love with Tommy." She replied. **

**"Your scared your going to lose me the way you lost Tommy. Your scared of running into a relationship like that, one where you feel good for a few months, and then, once you want change, the Centre takes it all away. It kills the one person who means the most to you, the person that you truly love." **

**Parker looked up at him. He knew what he was talking about, he knew about emotions and love. The tears that had been building up for years and years began to well up in her eyes. "It's true." She replied. "I dont want to lose another person I love. Especially not you." **

**Jarod walked over to her and hugged her. She cried into his chest. They stood like that until Jarod pulled away a bit and looked at her. "I dont want you to see me Jarod, not like this." Jarod kissed each tear that ran down her cheeks from that moment, not letting her words affect him. **

**"I dont care how you look Parker, since I was 12 I knew you were the love of my life. I have been waiting for you to come around ever since." He told her. "Please, I need you Parker. And now, now we have the best excuse to be together, we have a daughter." Jarod looked at her pleadingly. "I'm not asking you to marry me, I am asking you to please consider letting me in, consider being with me for a short time and seeing what it's like. If you dont like it, then we can just be _friends._ Sound okay to you?" **

**Parker nodded not letting go of Jarod. She felt so safe in his arms. Why did she feel so safe with him? She had to re-examin her feelings. She had to think about everything that had just happened. She was going into overload. **

**But when she didn't back out of the embrace, Jarod took it as a sign of love and pulled her face closer to his. He gently kissed her lips and she kissed back, something she had been wanting to do for a long time. Jarod pulled away first and looked at her. "You are the most beautiful woman on earth Andrea Parker." He told her. "If there is one thing about the Centre that I dont regret, it is that I met you." They kissed again. **

**Dawn walked up the stairs just then. "What did you mean by you and dad dont get along?" She asked her mother. **

**Andrea grinned and shrugged. "I guess that changed." She replied. **

**"For the better no doubt." Dawn said as she entered her and James's hotel room. **

**"Well, it took us almost twenty years to say how we felt, and we still haven't said everything." Parker noted. **

**"Everything that's worth having takes time. Time and effort." Jarod smiled at her. "It was worth the wait." **

**Parker smiled at him. It seemed he always knew exactly what to say. "I love you Parker." He added. **

**"I love you too Jarod." She replied. She had said it, and she meant it too. **

**Chapter 4**

**Family Ties**

_**FLORIDA - 8:30 pm October 2nd**_

**Parker sat in Jarod's room that night talking with the kids. Because they were in northern Florida, they weren't too affected by the storm and flooding, but just to be cautious, they had stayed in the hotel and had talked. They had so much catching up to do, all four of them. **

**The first thing that they talked about was Tommy. "What was he like?" James asked Parker. "I never knew him." The young man was frowning as he sat next to Dawn on the sofa. **

**"Well," Parker began. "I only knew him for a few months, and what I found out was that he simply needed love. His parents had died while he was in college, and he didn't really have anyone that loved him. He was smart, kind, loving. I did love him, but now that I look back on it, I wonder if a marriage between us would have ever worked. I think eventually, we would have ended. But I'll never know. Anyway, he would have loved you very much." She told James. **

**He smiled at her. "Thanks." He ran a hand through his sandy brown hair and relaxed on the couch. **

**"So, what should I call you?" Dawn asked Parker. "Mom? Parker? What?" **

**"Wow. Ummmm...I guess mom will do." Parker looked strangely into outerspace and then nodded with satisfaction. **

**"And you can call me dad." Jarod replied walking into the room. He was wearing his pajamas, flannel pants and a t - shirt. He joined them in the living room like area where they were gathered, taking the seat opposite Parker. **

**"Do you have any major questions for either of us?" Jarod had asked. "And if we can't answer them, Sidney can. He however has turned in for the night, poor guy is very tired from all of this." **

**Everyone in the room nodded. "Well," Dawn began. "I need to explain some things to you two. First, Sidney is your father mom." She looked seriously at Parker and then expalined more. "I have a DSA of the exact moment you were conceived, and although Sidney and his twin look identical, Sidney looked slightly different. So, Sidney is your father." She summed it up and Parker smiled. **

**"Well, atleast my dad is alive." Parker replied to what she had just heard. "And I want that DSA." She added. Dawn nodded. **

**"And dad, your parents are both alive and fine as well as your mother mom. But that is a different story than dad's. I'll start with his, it's a bit shorter. Major Charles and Margaret as well as Emily are now living in London. Emily was schooled in the finest schools in England and is now studying at some big university over there. Major Charles and Margaret took money from the Centre and are now living peacefully together. However, the Centre got a hold of them and Emily and brainwashed them of your existance dad. They don't know who you are. If you were to ever go to them, they would be confused. Maybe they can be reprogrammed, but I dont think so. As far as they know, they have one child and that is Emily. Ethan also has been erased from your father's memory. That is where Grandma Catherine comes in to play. She is in Paris, with Ethan and your other kids. Yes, there are more." Jarod and Parker exchanged glances and looked at Dawn hoping that she would continue. "Well, you have 5 boys. There are the twin oldest boys, Dartanian and Edmond. Named for the characters from _The Three Musketeers & The Count of Monte Cristo. _Then, there are the triplets. Porthos, Athos, and Aramis. They are also named after the Three Musketeers, because they follow Dartanian everywhere. Dartanian and Edmond are 16, the triplets are 13. You dont have to worry about any winy babies." Dawn smiled at her parents. "So, you have six kids." **

**Jarod was shocked at the information. "I have six kids, and my parents dont know who I am." He leaned back in the chair and rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Oh my god." **

**"I am feeling the same way." Parker looked like she was going to be sick. **

**"Our next stop needs to be Paris. We can easily find your mother there." Dawn told them. "I will use some more Centre money and book us a flight over there. Should we take Sidney with us?" **

**"Yea." Parker replied. "He is going to want to see the love of his life again." **

**Everyone nodded in agreement, and Dawn and James decided to turn in for the night. **

**Parker and Jarod were left alone. "Wow." Jarod said standing up. "This is so much information to take in, and yet, it makes perfect sense." **

**Parker nodded and stood up as well. "My parents are still alive, and so are yours. I'm sorry they don't remember you." **

**Jarod frowned. "The Centre takes everything that has ever meant anything to anyone and destroys it!" Jarod was upset. Tears were coming into his eyes. **

**It was Parker's turn to know what to say. "That's not so!" She replied walking over to him and pulling him to her. "Look at me Jarod!" She told him harshly. He did as she commanded. "You can start from scratch now. You have six kids, and you have me! If they took everything you care about then I will just be on my way." She backed away at arms length from him and he stared at her, a few little tears in his eyes. **

**"Oh Andrea." He walked over to her and embraced her. "I wish they could remember me, but your right, I do have you and the kids now, and that means everything to me." He sat down in the chair he had been in earlier and composed himself somewhat. **

**Parker walked over to him and stood with her arms reaching down and around him. His head rested on her stomach. He began to breathe softly. "I love you Jarod." Parker said. **

**"I love you too Parker." He looked up at her. "We'll get through everything." He added. "Together." **

**Chapter 5 **

**Nightmares And Rude Awakenings...**

**Jarod went over to the bed a laid down. Parker was reading her mothers' file that Jarod had given her again. She sat at the table in the hotel room and relaxed. Jarod began to sleep. **

**Parker finished the file after about an hour. Right as she put it down on the table, Jarod shot up. "No! Dont! Stay away from them!" He shouted. **

**Parker came closer to him and stroked his back. His eyes opened and he scanned the room. She sat down next to him and continued to sooth him. "Shhhh." Jarod looked at her. **

**"They were hurting you. I was scared. You and Dawn. They were lauging...And I couldn't do anything." He wrapped his arms around Parker's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "I am never scared, why now?" **

**"Maybe it's because now you have a family." Parker replied stroking the hair on the back of his head and neck. **

**He nodded. "Probably." He replied. Once he was relaxed, Parker stood up and was about to leave. "Please don't go. Stay with me." Jarod almost begged. "I dont want to be alone." **

**Parker maintained a straight face at Jarod begging. "What the heck!" She replied. "Do you have a big t - shirt I could sleep in?" She asked him. **

**He nodded. "In the dresser." He replied. "First one." She grabbed one and went into the bathroom to put it on. **

**"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around in it like it was a dress. **

**"Beautiful!" He replied. She walked over to the bed and got in the side Jarod wasn't in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed a sigh of relief that she was near him. "I love you Parker. Good - night." He closed his eyes gently and relaxed more than he had before. **

**"I love you too Jarod." They couldn't say it enough. They knew it was true. And Parker was getting used to the words. "I love you too." She fell asleep shortly after. **

_**October 3rd...7:45 am**_

**"Rise and shine parents!" Dawn was knocking on their door. Parker half opened her eyes and looked at who was next to her. There he was, Jarod, _her Jarod _from when they had been kids to this moment. **

**"Our daughter wants us to get up." Parker groaned and patted Jarod's chest. **

**"Why? How did we get kids? We didn't do anything, atleast not yet." Jarod replied. **

**"We will do things later." Parker replied. "Right now we have to get up and get ready. I think she was saying something about our plane leaving early. We meet our other kids today." **

**Jarod frowned and leaned up slowly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at Parker. "Okay. But I am going to hold you to that Parker, we are going to 'do things later' " **

**She smiled. "Fine by me!" She hopped up. "How about we do things in the shower?" **

**Jarod smiled. "Sounds great!" He got up, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, scooped her up, and headed for the bathroom. **

**Meanwhile, Dawn was getting frustrated with her parents. _Why are they taking so long? _She wondered. _Probably doing things I am not even going to go into with them. I dont need to have that talk, not at 18. _She frowned and went downstairs to see if they were serving the free breakfast yet. Their flight left at 9:00, but she wanted everyone to be up and ready and on time to the airport. **

**Sidney was sitting in the lobby reading a newspaper. "Hello dear." He replied when he saw Dawn. **

**"Hi Grandfather. How is everything in the news?" **

**"Fine." He replied. **

**"Well, I have something for you." Dawn replied. "Here." She handed him a DSA. "I told mom I would give it to her, but it is more personal to you. See, it is the night that you and Catherine got mom. You know, grandma got pregnant. She _is _yours." Dawn smiled a strange smile. **

**"Thank you." Sidney took the DSA and smiled hugely. "I had always wondered, but I just never knew." **

**"Anytime. You know, we are going to Paris in about an hour, and you get to see Catherine for the first time in years." **

**Sidney nodded. "Well, I am nervous, but I am more excited. I hope to rekindle our old flame, or what is left of it anyway. I never did get married, she is a hard act to follow." **

**Dawn smiled at her grandfather warmly. "Well, I am going to go get breakfast. Want anything?" **

**"No thanks dear. I will go up and pack in a few minutes. Talk to you soon." He smiled at neatly folded the paper. He sat there and thought for a few moments, then decided to go up and pack. **

**Chapter 6**

**Flying to Paris**

**Sidney was nervous. He sat alone in first class, while the other three had taken the six seats in second class. He needed to be alone to pull himself together to see Catherine. **

**Dawn had gotten Catherine's address from a Centre file. If they knew where she was, why hadn't they gone in and gotten her and the kids yet? Because it would jepordize everything. Everyone in America thought she was dead, and if she were alive, it would ruin Mr. Parker and the Centre. And Catherine was probably an old woman afraid to go back to the Centre. **

**Jarod and Andrea sat in two seats across from James and Dawn. James was looking out the window and watching the clouds, he was fascinated by them. They were going to be flying for 14 hours, they had a lot of time to talk and to sleep. **

**"You nervous?" Dawn asked Andrea. **

**"Yea." Andrea replied. "I haven't seen the woman in 22 years, how am I suppossed to feel. She died when I was about 10 or 11, or so I thought." A frown crossed her face and she too began looking out the window. She turned back to Dawn shortly after she answered. "And you, are you nervous to meet your grandmother?" She asked. **

**"No. I am never nervous about anything. I dont think its in me to be shy or nervous, I must get that from you dad." She quickly looked at Jarod who smiled at her quickly and tried not to focus on the altitude they were at. He knew how to fly a plane, but with all the news he had just received the nigh before, he was a nervous wreck and kept on getting sick to his stomach. **

**He closed his eyes and rested his head on Andrea's shoulder and tried to relax. "You okay?" She asked. **

**"No." He replied. "After all the new information I got last night, I haven't been able to digest any of it. I dont feel well." He tried to remember deep breathing and eventually fell asleep. **

**"Poor guy." Dawn replied looking at her father. "Maybe I should have waited on telling him about his parents." **

**"Too late now." Parker replied getting a blanket from the stuardist and covering him up. **

**Dawn grabbed a pillow for her and one for James and they both tried to sleep. Andrea did the same. Before they knew it, the pilot came on and announced that they had landed in Paris France. **

**Andrea woke first. "Honey, we're there!" She woke Dawn. Dawn opened her hazel eyes and looked around. Her eyes were always hazel when she first woke up. She gently stood up and as she did, James woke up too. **

**Andrea kissed Jarod's forehead. "Wake up! We finally landed." She told him. **

**He opened his eyes slightly. "Five more minutes." He requested and closed his eyes tightly. Andrea gave a chuckle and stroked his cheek. She waited for everyone else to file out and then got Jarod up. **

**The way he woke up was like a sleeping child, rubbing his eyes like crazy and stretching as he yawned. When he stood up he took Andrea's hand in his and they walked off the plane. Andrea thanked the pilot, but Jarod was still asleep somewhat, and very groggy. **

**When they were in the airport, they all met up at baggage claim, showed their passports and made it to a taxi just in time. It was very early in the morning there, Andrea guessed it to be around 4:00 am. **

**Jarod woke up a bit more. "I got us four hotel rooms at the Paris Suite Inn." He told everyone. "Take a look at your passport." He grinned at Dawn who did. Her last name matched James's in his passport. "Mr and Mrs." Jarod gave a slight chuckle. **

**Dawn and James laughed. "Are you trying to rush us?" She asked. **

**"No...Why would I want to marry off my only daughter?" Jarod joked. The group laughed. Jarod showed his passport to Andrea. "Compare the last names on yours and mine." He grinned widely. **

**"You didn't!" Parker nudged him. **

**"I did." Jarod smiled at her. "Last name Catastrophie in French." **

**She read it and laughed. "Well, the Inn will be pleased to have Mr and Mrs Catastrophie staying with them. No wonder we were getting odd looks from the men who were checking our passports." **

**Jarod was fully awake now. "Yes they will be happy to have us!" He smiled and whispered in her ear. "Because I have something special planned and it cost me a lot, so they are already happy to have the Catastrophie couple staying there." **

**"Is it a surprise for me?" Andrea asked. **

**"Well if I told you then it would no longer be a surprise." Jarod replied and smiled at her. **

**"How long do I have to wait?" She asked. **

**"You'll see. It all depends on the choices you make this week." He smiled at her. They reached the hotel, and Jarod led Andrea to her room. She wouldn't be staying with him after all. "I'll see you in the morning, that is when we meet your mom." He smiled and kissed her and then left for his room. **

**She walked in and read the note on her bed. **

_**This week is full of surprises for you Andrea, but I want to give you some time to ponder what to wear if you would like to go to dinner with me. If you accept my invitation, the surprises begin. I love you more than the world and with every ounce of who I am. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Jarod**_

**Andrea smiled at the note. She would say yes, and she would ask her mother to go shopping for an outfit tomorrow. **

**She walked down to Jarod's room and knocked on the door. "When do you want to go to dinner?" She asked immideately after he answered the door. **

**"So you got my note!" He smiled at her. "Tomorrow night, all your surprises begin." He replied. **

**She smiled. "I guess I can wait that long. But no catastrophies Mr. Catastrophie." **

**"Dont worry, none planned." They kissed again and went into their own rooms to get some rest. **

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting Catherine and the Boys**

**Everyone got up early and headed for Catherine's house. Andrea was nervous, Dawn was excited, James had no feeling at all, and Jarod was relaxed next to Andrea. Sidney was by far the most worried of them all. **

**As they approached the house, Jarod, who had been driving, parked the car in the driveway and waited a few moments for everyone to gather their bearings. He could tell that Sidney and his daughter were nervous, and he wanted to help, really, he did, but he did not know exactly what to say in that moment. **

**So, the silence eventually got to Dawn who got out of the car. "I am going to meet my grandmother with or without all of you!" She excalimed walking to the door. Everyone followed right after. **

**Jarod knocked and standing before them all was Catherine Parker. "Oui?" **

**"Mother?" Andrea came from out of the shadow of Sidney who looked at Catherine strangely. He had not seen her in 22 years either, how was he to react? **

**"Andrea? My Andrea?" Catherine gave her a warm hug. "How did you find me?" She asked teary eyed. **

**"It's a long story." Andrea replied. Catherine ushered everyone in and took not of Sidney. "First, I want you to meet Dawn and James, Dawn is mine and Jarod's daughter and James is her boyfriend." The two both shook hands with Catherine warmly and they all sat down in the living room. **

**"Now for the story." Andrea began recalling all the events that had happened. She explained how she and Jarod were together, and she told her mom about Lyle. She explained about the Centre, and how she was off 'searching for Jarod'. **

**"You have quite a life story my dear." Catherine replied when she was finished. "You should turn it into a book." **

**Andrea grinned at that. "I might just do that." She replied. "Now, where are my boys?" **

**"They will be home from school any time now." **

**About ten minutes later, all the boys came running in. Dartanian was the first to enter. "Mother!" The sight of Andrea stopped him dead in his tracks. All the boys gaped. **

**"Hello boys." Andrea smiled at them. **

**"Why have you never come for us?" One of the triplets asked. **

**"I didn't know you existed. But I know now. I promise, if you like your life here, I won't take you away from it." **

**A wave of relief washed over the 5 boys and they all introduced themselves to their mom and dad. Edmond and Dartanian looked exactly the same except that Dartanian wore his hair in a ponytale and Edmond wore his down. They both had Andrea's eyes and Jarod's shape to them. They were built strong, tough, just like Jarod. **

**The triplets were all alike except for Aramis. Aramis had blue eyes like his mom, while the other two boys had brown eyes like their dad. Every other feature was exactly the same. There was something about Aramis that was different, Andrea hated to think about any of her children like that, but she thought that Aramis was the runt. He was different than all the other kids, he wanted to be by her and Catherine, he would not go an play when all the others did. He was also very smart, she learned that from talking to him. He was almost wise, like a priest. **

**Athos was similar yet different, he knew how to go off and play with the kids, but he preferred to watch the adults with an almost fascination. Every word out of their mouths, he memorized it. **

**Porthos was always outside, he loved to be outside. Right after all his homework was done, he went outside to play. **

**Three very different boys, but they all managed to get along. The twins were similar however, they acted alike and knew about the same things. Their interests were also very alike. **

**After lunch, Andrea and her mom talked about what Andrea could wear to dinner that night. Catherine led her into her closet and handed her a beautiful lavender gown. "This is what you should wear!" She told her. "It will fit you perfectly, and this style is very in right now." A smile came over Catherine's face as she handed Andrea the dress. She tried it on and it fit nicely. She looked great. "Jarod is going to be so happy tonight!" **

**Meanwhile...Jarod and James were talking outside. **

**"Jarod, there is something I have been meaning to ask you." James began. **

**"And what is that?" Jarod looked at him curiously. **

**"Well, I was wondering if I could ask your permission to ask Dawn to marry me. I know it may come as a shock to you, but Paris is said to be the most romantic place on earth, and I want to propose to her by the Eiffel Tower tonight. So please, can I have your blessing?" James pleaded. **

**"Of course James, of course!" Jarod hugged James for the first time. "I would be honored." **

**Relief washed over James's face. "Oh thank you Jarod, thank you." He went back inside and sat down on the couch. **

**Chapter 8**

**A Night of Surprises**

**Andrea and Dawn both got ready to go out that evening. Dawn wore a simple pair of jeans, a tank top, and a light jacket. Andrea wore the gown her mother had given her. "You look great mom!" Dawn replied looking at her mom. "Dad is going to be in shock." They smiled at eachother and Dawn left for her date. **

**When Jarod knocked on Andrea's door, he was in total awe of her. "You are soooooo..." His voice trailed off. "Beautiful!" He managed to say. **

**She blushed a bit. "Thank you. You look nice too." He did. He was wearing a tux and he looked like he was ready for a night out on the town. **

**"Thanks." He replied and offered her his arm. She took it and they headed out the door. Jarod had a limo waiting for them. **

**"First surprise." Andrea said as she climbed into the limo. **

**Jarod smiled and joined her. He poured wine into their two glasses and then they toasted to having a great night. **

**The limo pulled up to a very fancy restaurant where they both got out. She was surprised at how expensive it was. But that didn't matter, she knew he had it all taken care of. **

**The night was going great, and Jarod asked her to dance when the music began. She accepted. When their food arrived, so did the next clue along with the wine. **

**Andrea opened it. It read : Next stop, the balcony. I have something very special for you there. **

**Andrea smiled. Jarod counted down to his surprise as he led her to the balcony. "Look!" He said. The night sky lit up with fireworks that read "ANDREA WILL YOU MARRY ME?" **

**She about freaked out. "Oh my god!" She said staring at the sky. "Yes!" She shouted. "Yes I will marry you!" Jarod put the ring on her finger and they kissed on the balcony. **

**(( JAMES AND DAWN ON THEIR PICNIC BY THE EIFFEL TOWER )) **

**"Well," James started. "There has been something that I have been wanting to ask you for a long time, I just needed your dad's approval." **

**She eyed him. "What do you mean?" **

**"Okay...Here it goes." He tried to relax. "I was wondering..." He was a bit panicy. He checked his watch, and finally at midnight..."Will you marry me?" He was already down on his knee. **

**"You asked my dad for permission to marry me?" She was shocked. He had never been the extremely sincere type to do that, but then again, he was full of surprises. **

**"He sure did!" Jarod shouted from the top of the tower with a megaphone. He and Andrea had gotten to watch James propose, which made for the perfect evening. "So, are you going to make they guy stay down there or are you going to answer?" **

**"YES!" She shouted. "Yes oh yes! I will marry you!" She was jumping up and down, she was extatic! **

**James's face lit up and he placed the ring on her finger. They kissed and so did Andrea and Jarod from up in the Tower. When the kissing was over, they joined Dawn and James. **

**Mother and daughter hugged, they were both engaged! **

**Chapter 9**

**Love...**

**Andrea and Jarod had made love that night. For them, it was the most amazing thing ever. Andrea knew she had met her match, he was even better than Tommy was at sex. **

**When she woke up with him by her side, every bit of her felt right. She knew she was taking a huge step in getting married, especially to someone the Centre hated so much, but she would risk it all for love. **

**That same thing had happened to James and Dawn that night, only they had made love many times. This time however, it was different, it felt better knowing that he wanted to be with her forever, and he would never leave her now. **

**Sidney and Catherine had been catching up all morning. He had rented his own car and had left to see Catherine at around 6:00 am. They met at a cafe and talked for hours. They were rekindling what they had had before. **

**Jarod smiled at Andrea, he had woken up first. He kissed her cheek. "Hello mi amor, mes ami." He whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. He gently kissed her neck. "How did you sleep?" He asked. **

**"Like a baby." She replied. Jarod smiled at that and relaxed. **

**James looked at Dawn as she slept. She looked so much like Andrea, it was crazy. The only difference was her eyes. He kissed her forehead and continued to watch her. She smiled eventually, the same smile Andrea had just given Jarod earlier that day, and pulled him closer. **

**"Hey baby." He said. **

**"Hey you." She replied. She gently nibbled on his ear and he laughed. She knew what he loved. His brown hair hung down in his face and she pushed it back so she could get a better look at him. "Do you want to get married in Europe or in the US?" She asked him. **

**"Well, most of your family is in Europe, so I think we should stay here and get married." He replied. **

**"Excellent." She replied. She ran her hands along his smooth back and he kissed her neck and shoulders. "Come on, I want to take a shower and do some shopping." She got up and so did he and they headed for the shower. **

**Andrea and Jarod were already done showering, and they were all ready to go out for the day. Jarod didn't know how he felt about his parents, he wanted to talk to Sidney first. He wondered if he could maybe hypnotize his parents into remembering him. **

**Maybe they did remember him and the file was wrong. Maybe they thought he was dead. Maybe...There were so many maybes...**

**First stop was to Catherine's place, where she and Sidney sat talking. They had gone there after the cafe to make sure the boys were ready for school. It was about 8:30 am and they left in 15 minutes. School started at 9:00 am. **

**Aramis wrapped his arms around Andrea and hugged her. "I love you." He said. **

**"I love you too baby. Whats wrong?" She pulled him close. **

**_Momma's boy! _The other two triplets were sending him telepathic messages. **

**"Nothing." He replied hugging her tightly. "But I know you are going to go away again and I dont want you to." **

**"I'm not going to leave you." She replied. "I love you, and now that I know where you are, I am not going anywhere." **

**"So I'll see you sometime after school?" He asked. **

**"Yes. I promise." She replied. **

**Aramis backed out of the hug and smiled at her. "Ok mom, thanks." He left when all the other boys did for school and all day he couldn't wait to see his mother again. **

**The way he saw it, he had never gotten to see his mom until the day before, and he was worried that she would leave him again. He knew she loved and cared about him, but he was also a bit jealous of Jarod. He knew that the love was different, but she was _always _with Jarod, and he wanted to talk with her, spend time with her, get to know the woman that he had never gotten to meet. But when his young mind finally thought about it, he could kill two birds with one stone and talk with both his parents, together, about everything he had always wanted to know. **

**All the ladies went wedding dress shopping that day, Andrea found the 'gown of her dreams' at a little shop in town. It was white of course, and was made out of silk. It had an open back and the viel was nice as well. **

**Dawn found hers at a different shop. It looked similar to her moms, but it was different. It was an off white that wrapped around her neck and was backless as well. **

**No one bothered to notice, but Catherine was dress shopping too. **

**"Where should we get married?" Dawn asked Andrea. "We have all of Europe to choose from." **

**"I always dreamed of getting married in Tuscany." Andrea replied. **

**"Then that's where we will get married." Dawn agreed. "Now, when should we get married?" **

**"Next month." Andrea replied. "I know it's soon, but you both know how impatient I am." **

**The other two ladies smiled and nodded. So it was set, November, Tuscany, and they both had their dresses. Little did they know, that there was going to be a wedding sooner than that. **

**Chapter 10**

**A Secret Note**

**That night, Andrea found another note on her bed, this time it read: _Midnight Mass, St. Mary's, a wedding! _**

**OH JAROD! She was angry, if he wanted to get married at midnight, why didn't he just talk to her. **

**"Jarod! This is not funny!" She stormed into his room. **

**"I didn't do it!" He replied. "I got one too." **

**"As did I!" Replied Dawn entering the room. **

**"So who is doing this to us?" Andrea was confused now. **

**"Maybe we should go to midnight mass in a few hours and find out." Jarod responded. **

**"Ok!" They all agreed. In a matter of hours, they were all dressed appropriately for church. **

**They walked in and found Sidney and Catherine both dressed for a wedding on their knees before a priest being married. They both said I do once their families were there, and the priest continued. "In the name of the father, and of the son and of the holy ghost and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sidney and Catherine kissed and they were married. The wedding bands were nice, gold, Sidney's had three diamonds in it, representing his kids, Lyle, Andrea, and Jarod. Even though Jarod was not his flesh, he felt like he was, and soon enough, he knew he would be. **

**Catherine's was the same way only smaller. "You surprised us!" A choked up Andrea said, as she wrapped her arms around her mom. **

**"That was intentional." Catherine replied. Jarod was choked up too, the whole thing about him being a part of their family had really gotten to him. **

**"Congratulations!" Dawn said to her grandparents. She had suspected, but she wasn't sure. Everyone hugged, and then they headed off to the reception. ( that is what the party after the wedding is called right? ) Everyone danced after midnight. It was so much fun! **

**Porthos, Athos, and Aramis were all talking to Jarod, who was sitting and enjoying cake. He thought cake was delicious. The boys laughed at how he had never tried it before. **

**When all the adults danced, all the kids smiled and watched. A bunch of hopless romantics like their mother, thats what they were! The twins had brought dates, and the triplets were giggling at their older brothers. **

**When it was all over, everyone headed to Catherine's place. Well, now it was Catherine and Sidney's place. Jarod and Andrea watched the kids, while Sidney and Catherine went on their honeymoon to Venice. They would only be gone for 10 days Catherine had informed the Andrea. **

**Since the kids were older, she didn't really have any problems. Or so she thought. **

**Chapter 11**

**Caring For Her OWN Kids**

**After day 5, things began to heat up. Porthos had figured out about his pyro abilities and was playing with it on ants in the backyard. Athos was floating in mid air and kept on floating away from his parents when things went wrong, and Aramis was often no where to be found. **

**The twin boys were bringing home girls every night and would often leave with them as well, and the more Andrea tried to stop all their antics, the less she was able. Finally, Jarod got mad. "THATS IT!" He screamed. **

**All the boys came to attention and looked at their father. "First thing is first, twins, no more girls! I am glad you like them, but stop bringing them home!" He ordered. "Second, no more fires Porthos. Athos, come down now. Aramis, show yourself. I know you all love having these abilities, and I dont blame you, but you have been misusing them, and now I want you to stop trying to torture your mom and me and begin cleaning this place up." **

**"Yes dad." All the boys said in unison and began cleaning up. **

**"How did you do that?" Andrea asked Jarod. **

**"I just took control as their father." He replied. "And you can too, as their mother. Now stop with the dishes, let's watch the kids do them." **

**Andrea smiled at him. "You are my better half Jarod." He smiled at her, and Athos came and did the dishes. **

**The kids were great for the rest of the week. Andrea and Jarod were ready to help raise them now, but they had to first plan the wedding. **

Chapter 12

**The Wedding...And more surprises...**

Thanks for all the reviews...

Disclaimer, see chapter 1

I have lost my muse for this one...:( But I hope you all still enjoy it!

Just to inform everyone...It is November first, they are in Tuscany, Jarod and Andrea bought a house there and James and Dawn did as well. They are going to have a double wedding! Here it goes!

**The ceremony was in all Italian. Jarod and Andrea were side by side on their knees before the Roman Catholic priest who handed them the wine. As they each took a drink, he pronounced them man and wife and they took their first kiss as a married couple. **

**Shortly after, James and Dawn went through the same experience. The reception was out in a vineyard that was beautiful. There was enough wine to go around. Ethan had shown up for his brother and sisters wedding, and they all talked about past and future. **

**Edmond was off with a girl, and as coincidence would have it, her name was Mercedes. "I want to get married." She whispered to him as they lay in one of the rows of the vineyard. **

**"When and where?" Edmond asked her. **

**"Greece, Santorini! Two years." She replied. "My family used to live there, and it is a great place to get married. But you know, if you want to be the one I marry, you have to ask my pappa first." **

**"And if he says no?" Edmond joked. **

**"He wont." She replied. "But...if...Then we run away and live happily ever after." **

**"Yea." He replied giving her a peck on the cheek. "Happily ever after." **

**Mercedes had black hair that was in thick ringlets. Her eyes were an ice blue, even more so than Andrea's, and she was not very tall. She was elegant enough for Edmond. **

**On the other end of the vineyard, Dartanian was also with a girl. "Ohhhhh." She let out a sigh, then another. Dartanian was always drinking too much, and it was allowed in Europe. **

**However, he could not let his parents see him like this. He buttoned up his shirt and looked around. "We should probably clean up and head back." He told her. She nodded and got up. **

**Her name was Gemma. She was medium in height, and had reddish brown hair. Her eyes were like gems, the only difference was that one was blue and the other was green. She was older than Dartanian, 18, but he loved to have fun with her and she had the same feelings for him. **

**They cleaned up and headed back to the party. The dancing began and everyone had a good time. **

**That night was the start of their honeymoon for Jarod and Andrea. He carried her through the doors of their suite, a place he had picked out for them to stay in that had a nice view of the beach. It wasn't Tuscany, but it was very beautiful. Andrea smiled at him as he put her down and she gaped at the wonderful view. "It's beautiful." She said. **

**"It is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Jarod replied. "Other than you." He smiled at her and took her in his arms again. They headed over to the bed...**

**Dawn and James were doing the same thing. Morning came, and both couples took a tour of the area. They took tons of pictures and laughed. Everyone was so happy. **

**Back at home, Catherine and Sidney were taking care of the boys. They were all being good. There was no trouble at all. Probably because Jarod said that he would get very mad at them if they did anything wrong while they were gone. **

_November 20th 2004_

**Jarod and Andrea had been home for 9 days now, and Andrea claimed her ulcer was acting up again. She kept on getting sick to her stomach and couldn't keep down pizza or ice cream. **

**They went to see the doctor, just to make sure everything was alright. "Well," The doctor, a short older woman with thick white hair. "Everything is just fine." She told them. "Your simply pregnant." Andrea gasped and covered her mouth. "Now, about the pain in your stomach, just massage it when it hurts, it will for the first few months. Also, your breasts are going to ache and your legs might, depending." **

**"This is wonderful! How soon can we find out the sex of the baby?" Jarod asked, ignoring all the stuff Andrea was going to have to endure. **

**"About two months." The doctor smiled at Andrea and Jarod. "Well congratulations." She left them. **

**"I hope it's only one." Andrea told him. He smiled at her. They talked and he reassured her that everything would be fine. **

**When they got home, Andrea tried to rest but couldn't. Jarod came in and relaxed next to her. He gave her a massage where the doctor said to as well as a back rub. She finally fell asleep. **

**He couldn't beleive it, he had created a life! He already had created 6, but this was different, this was of his doing. He was so happy in that moment, he didn't know what to say or do. He just fell asleep next to Andrea. **

**Chapter 13**

**Babies! **

**Dawn was pregnant as well, and she was due a week after Andrea. She told her parents that she could feel it was a girl. She wanted to name her Karen. James didn't care. He was just very excited. **

**Christmas came, and everyone watched as Andrea and Dawn got much larger in the waist. They were only a few months, but they felt like blimps. **

**Christmas night, Jarod and Andrea danced in front of the fireplace. Jarod had been playing Santa for a day and had passed out gifts at the local mall. When he got home, he was still wearing the suit. **

**Andrea smiled at him as they danced, she was so happy to be with someone on Christmas, especially her family. When the music stopped, Jarod looked at her in his adoring way. "I love you Andrea." He told her. **

**"And I love you Jarod." He smiled and they kissed, the fire crackling behind them. **

**"We're going to be parents...For the 7th time." Jarod was amazed, he didn't know he could produce so many children. He laughed and got onto one knee and kissed her belly gently. "I love you." He whispered to the unborn child. He scooped Andrea up and headed up to their room. **

**(( I know the last chapter sounds like something I have read before...Possibly on this site...But I could be wrong...If I took this from your story...I AM SO SORRY! Thanks! ))**

Chapter 14

**Giving Birth**

_July 5, 2005_

"PUSH!" The nurse screamed at Andrea. Andrea let out a long hard push. "One more, I can see the head!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Andrea gave her final push and Jarod grabbed his little girl in his arms. Andrea let out a sigh of relief and the doctors came in and gave her the pain medication she had needed. She relaxed immideately.

Jarod was checking out the child, making sure she was a fine and healthy baby and drying her off. She was fine in every way. He walked over to Andrea and gently set the baby in her arms. After a few moments, the child calmed down. She probably realized that it was her mother holding her.

"Hi." Andrea cooed. "Hello." She was playing with the tiny child. The birth had been a rather easy one, and it had not taken her long to recover at all. When she got tired, it seemed that her little girl did too, and both fell asleep.

Jarod took the sleeping baby from his wife and placed her in the crib in the hospital room. He lay down in the guest bed and fell asleep.

When Andrea woke up, Jarod was playing with the baby in her crib. He looked over at her and brought the child over. "I have been thinking of names." He told her. "And there is one I like a lot." He smiled at Andrea who smiled back. "Lina. It means full of life in Italian. I like it. And her middle name, I like Alexa, it means protector of all in Greek. What do you think?" He asked his wife.

"I think that they are great names." She smiled at her little girl. "Lina." The child smiled at Andrea and Jarod handed her to her mom. "Lina Alexa Charles." She said the full name.

Andrea had requested to stay an extra day and get her tubes tied, she didn't want any more children, seeing as she already had 6 and now 7, she didn't need anymore. She had asked all the right questions, would this affect the baby at all? How was she going to feel for the next few weeks? etc. All she got were positive answers.

Andrea came home the next day and all the boys were so excited to see the baby. They knew it was going to be a girl, but they wanted to know how she looked and what the parents had named her.

When they entered the house, they boys rushed down to greet the parents only to find that the baby was asleep and Andrea was very tired as well. Jarod carried the baby up to their room and Andrea went to sleep shortly after.

Jarod walked back downstairs. "Boys, your mom gave birth to a healthy baby girl that we named Lina. Both are very tired now. Please, just be very quiet and when they both wake up, you can see them."

The boys all nodded in understanding. They also knew that their older sister would be giving birth soon as well, to a girl also.

_July 7th, 2005_

Dawn had been given an epiderral and was not awake for the birth of her daughter. Her water had broken at 6:00 am and the baby had been out by 7:45 am. Now it was around noon, and she was awake.

"What do you want to name her?" James asked.

"Marina Nika ( What was Tommy's last name again? ) "

"I like it." He replied.

"She nodded and looked at the child that was on top of her. "Marina means from the sea. I think here in Italy, we are close to the sea." She added and smiled at the girl. "Yes, and your aunt is only two days older than you." She acted like the baby understood what she was saying, but she knew she didnt.

By July 10th, Dawn was back at her house with James and Marina, and they were all doing well and very excited. The doctors told her to wait a few more years before having any more children, and she knew she would have to be careful from now on.

Chapter 15

**Meeting...**

Andrea and Dawn met up and introduced their little baby girls to eachother. Right away, the girls loved eachother. They were still very young, but pretender babies grow faster than normal ones, and the moms knew that what was going on was normal.

"Your so lucky your birth was normal." Dawn told Andrea. "I didn't like being out for as long as I was, and not knowing and it hurt more when I woke up." She frowned. "But I must say, it was worth it."

"Yea. It is always worth it." Andrea replied, she was watching the girls interact with eachother, and they were so cute. They were just staring at eachother, and they would sometimes make noises, and other times they would give a slight laugh. They were acting so much older than they really were. "I got my tubes tied." Andrea informed Dawn. "I figure, 7 kids, I don't want nor do I need any more."

Dawn smiled at her mom. "Probably a smart choice." She told her. "Wait until the boys get older."

Andrea frowned. "I don't want to think about that. The house will be more noisy than it already is."

Dawn gave a chuckle and nodded. The boys had decided to move in with their parents, they could always visit their grandparents. Sidney and Catherine had become the kids' godparents, so if anything ever happened to Andrea or Jarod, they would get them.

Catherine had stopped by to see her granddaughters for the first time. She played with them both and so did Sidney. They loved them both so much. They each took turns with them and gave their moms a well deserved break.

Back at home, Jarod and all the boys, including Ethan and James were cleaning the house. When they were done, they all sat down to play cards and talk. "Where have you been?" Jarod asked Ethan.

"Trying to convince our dad that I am his child. He still does not beleive me." Ethan frowned.

Jarod frowned even more and shuffled the cards. The boys and James had left once they noted that the conversation was personal. "So, they won't remember me either?"

"Probably not." Ethan replied. "But maybe Sidney could hypnotize them and hopefully make them see who we really are."

"Or maybe it is better if they just live without us." Jarod replied. "It seems that they have devoted themselves to Emily, and besides, if they find out that Andrea and I are here, the Centre might find out and you know how bad that could end up for us."

Ethan gave a slight nod and kept a straight face. "Well, when I go back, I might ask you to come with me, and Sidney as well. We'll see."

The brothers nodded at eachother and played a few rounds of poker. Then, they put the cards away and waited for the ladies to return.

Over the next two months, the baby girls grew. The twin boys became seniors in high school and the triplets became sophomores. (They had skipped a few grades). Everyone was growing up.

By September, Jarod was ready to face his parents, along with Ethan and Sidney. He hoped that their memories would come back to them, but he knew there was a slim chance of that happening. Hopefully, Sidney using hypnosis would do the trick.

The three men had taken the train to England, where Jarod's parents were, and had taken the address from the file off the internet. They got there and approached the door. Jarod did not know how he was going to react.

"Yes." A man answered the door. He was tall and slender and looked nothing like Jarod's father.

"Major Charles?" Ethan asked.

"No. The Major and his family moved about two months ago to be closer to their daughter at Oxford. She is very smart you know. I can give you their new address and you can visit them." The man took out a paper from a drawrer near him and scribbled down the address. "You men have a nice day." He said, handing Sidney the address.

The three men nodded a bit stunned and not sure what to do. Should they go? Should they not? They did not know.

But fate did. Coming from around the corner, was a sweeper team, a team that Jarod did not see coming. Jarod felt two strong pairs of hands on him as did Sidney and Ethan. Six huge sweepers had grabbed the men and were now moving them into a big white van.

Jarod felt handcuffs being placed on him as did Ethan and Sid. All three men were nervous, but they tried not to show it. Jarod would not say anything to these people.

**Chapter 16**

**Lyle's Back!**

Jarod felt a surge of pain as one of the sweepers injected him with something to make him drowzy. The other two men got the same medicine as he had and all three were passed out soon.

They made their way to what must have been the Centre in England. "Hello Jarod." It was a scary voice that woke him from his deep slumber. All he could see was the man's back, but he knew it was Lyle's back.

"So, where is my sister?" Lyle asked him. "I mean, by now, don't you think I have noticed she's missing. She has been gone for almost a year now, and so have you. Did you kill her so I wouldn't have to? Or did you two run away and live happily ever after?" Lyle poured himself a glass of water and Jarod gained all his senses in a matter of moments.

"Well, I haven't heard from Parker in months either. Last thing she told me was she was taking a very long vacation. Sounds like she doesn't want to be found either." Jarod replied.

Lyle came over and punched Jarod in the gut. "Your not telling me the truth. Until we get somewhere, which I know we will, I will just have to keep on searching your memory." Lyle told him. "Hey, I have an even more brilliant plan, why don't I try to get into your brain, search it. Look at your memories." An evil look appeared on his face. "Yes, that's right." He rubbed his hands together. "I will look at your memories and try to figure out where my twin is."

"You wouldn't..." Jarod's voice trailed off. He knew that Lyle would.

"Yes I will. And I will find out everything."

"What if I told you something about yourself that you didn't know? Then, would you let me go?"

"I know everything about myself." Lyle replied suavely. "What don't I know?"

"You have a son, and you never knew about him. Lyle...Making Brigette happy...What else did you do Lyle? Think about it...What else did you do? All those nights with your fathers' blonde eyed beauty of a wife...What else did you do? Your _father _cant have kids." Jarod was smiling now.

Lyle gritted his teeth. The four year old that had been his project, was his son. "Are you telling me that my _father_ tricked me? He would never..." Lyle was breathing hard now. He was scared out of his mind. "But I have control of the situation. I can leave with him. No more expiraments. No more sims. No more tests. How do you know this?" Lyle asked Jarod.

"Look in my jacket pocket, there is a mini computer, it is brand new on the market in Eastern Europe as well as Japan. If you type in case number 675409 you will find the DNA strand and whole entire family tree of your son. As well as every other person at the Centre."

Lyle did so and frowned. It was obvious that the Centre had this information on record somewhere. "So, Gabriel is mine and Brigette's child." He told himself. He was scared now, and he hoped that he would be able to escape with his son and his life.

"Yep." Jarod told him. "And if you want to get out of here scot free, you are going to have to clean up enough to gain the trust of every member of your family again."

"My family?" Lyle looked at Jarod. "Do I have any more kids?"

"No, Just Gabriel. But your sister and I are married, your mother and father, Sidney, are married, and you have 8 neices and nephews."

"I knew about 6 of them, who are 7 and 8?"

"Your sister had one back in July as did my oldest daughter. She married James, Tommy's son."

Lyle nodded. He knew Jarod was telling him the truth. "So, have you come up with a plan yet?"

"If you untie me and begin to trust me, I will tell you my plan."

Lyle nodded. He walked over to his desk and pulled out the rum that he kept there in case of emergency. He took one swig and put it away. What was he thinking? Making a deal with the pretender!

**Chapter 17**

**Lyle Goes to Europe**

Lyle gave Jarod the layout of the building they were in, it was only a few blocks of office space. Getting out was easy, it was not getting caught that was hard. Lyle went out and got disguises for each of them except for himself.

He then took Jarod and Sidney as well as Ethan to the airport, dressed all as old men, and told them to get on the next flight to Italy. He then left for the US where the Centre was and where he could get his son.

He and Gabriel arrived at Catherine and Sidney's door a few days later. It seemed that Lyle had cleaned up a bit since becoming a daddy. He had learned how the change pull - ups ( Gabe was still in training ) and feed, but Gabriel was very different from the _normal _baby.

He could read, knew how to write, and would always chat with you about different things. He called Lyle either Da or Ly. It was when Lyle came to his parents house that he found his first acceptance.

For everything, Sidney and Catherine forgave him. He truly had no idea that everyone at the Centre was his family, and he was still very confused on many matters. For example, why were Ethan, Sidney, and Jarod going to a Centre Safehouse? ( Jarod's parents were at a Centre Safehouse )

He wanted to know everything. He knew about Andrea's kids, but he had no idea about Jarod being their father nor did he know how she would react. He had always treated them well, and Mr. Parker had always confined him to secracy about them. Then, when they had escaped, he was very happy, but did not show it to the man he thought was his father.

It was when Andrea walked into her parents house and saw Lyle that things felt like they were spiraling out of control. "Hey sis." Lyle looked at the ground sheepishly and gave a dopey smile. "I don't know what to say other than I had no idea and that I'm sorry for everything."

Andrea glanced away and looked out the window. She had no idea what to think of Lyle at this point. She wondered if Jarod had told him everything. "Has Jarod filled you in?" She asked.

"On some things." He replied. "Mom said she would teach me how to use my inner sense, and it seems like Sid -- dad would like to help. If you want to learn too I think it would be cool. Did Jarod tell you that I am Gabriel's father, not brother?"

"Yea, he told me all about the whole experience." Andrea replied as she turned around. "Why did you capture them?"

"They were at a Centre safehouse and it was what Rains had ordered. Since Mr. Parker has been gone, I have followed orders from Rains." Lyle frowned again and put his hands on his hips. "But all I want now is forgiveness from everyone. I'm not sure how to get it. Jarod is not the only one haunted in his sleep by the demons of his past at the Centre." Lyle sat in one of the chairs in the living room and let out a sigh.

"So, you are going to join us here in Europe and try to get away from the Centre?" Andrea asked, a little hope in her voice.

"Yes, I would like that." He answered. "I am going to find a place soon and I think I would like to be a photographer, capture the people and the places here. Relax a bit. Raise Gabe."

"But you are missing a mother for Gabe." Andrea reminded him.

He gave a strange smile. "But I know that I will find her one day." Andrea shot him a glance he had never seen before. "What?" He asked.

"I have an idea!"

"Sis come one! I just got to Europe and --"

"Just listen." She stopped him. He nodded. "My idea is for you to go on a date with Emily, Jarod's sister and try to get the information we need out of her."

"Your kidding right? That girl is like Ivy League and hot, and have you noticed that I am like a sleazy lady loving man whore?" Lyle gave her an honest yet hysterical response that sent Andrea into a laughing spell.

"Okay, so we get you some better clothes and a box of chocolates and you mention your son and she is crazy about you."

"It just might work, but why didn't you just ask me about Jarod's parents. I mean, he told me everything in his sleep, but I would like to inform you that the research I have done on their case proves -- "

"Nothing! It proves nothing." His sister interrupted yet again. "What it proves is that you don't know anything about the mind of a woman. Jarod's sister and his mother will most likely know who he is because of the fact that women lock away memories. They will have memories of him."

"Okay, so, what do I do? How do I get a date with your husband's sister?"

"Glad you asked. You are going to pretend to be attending her college. The campus is really large, but we know her first class is on Monday at 3:00 in the afternoon and it is located in B district of the school. You will wait there, with your camera, ask to take a picture of her and then invite her on a date. Lie only about the fact that you are studying there, tell her the truth about your name and your son. In the process, have a tape - recorder on in your pocket and record everything said. We have to find out if she thinks she has ever had any siblings. Sound like something you could pull off?"

"I think I can do something like that." Lyle replied. The plan was set, now to run it by Jarod and Ethan.

**Chapter 18**

**Lyle Meets Emily**

Jarod agreed to the idea and Lyle got to go shopping with his twin sister. "I look gay!" He shouted at Andrea. "Maybe I will attract Fabio while in the streets, but not Emily." He was wearing a shiny purple shirt with a pretty silvery tie.

"Yea, not for you Lyle. Here." She handed him a new better suit, one that fit his personality more. It was simple, just a button up blue shirt and tan pants, but when he came out...oh lala!

"What do you think?" He asked Andrea.

"Give you roses and some flowers and you are a hottie my brother!" She replied.

He bowed and smiled. "So, think I can win Emily in this?" He questioned, his eyes having a hint of a laugh behind them.

"You could win me in that...but your my brother." Andrea looked down and frowned at the memories that flooded her head. The thought of the fact that she had slept with Lyle...Her _brother _made her cringe.

"Thanks sis!" Lyle didn't note the look she was giving the floor and gave her a quick hug. He went to pay for the outfit and they left.

Later that day, Lyle went to the college by train. He wanted to meet Emily and take some pictures of England. Jarod and Andrea wished him luck.

He spotted Emily on her way to the class Andrea said she was going to be at and at the same time too. "Great structure." He stated casually as he seemed to notice the building. If she was anything like Jarod, she would be curious about this strange man.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Great structure, on the building." Lyle told Emily. "It's old, and nice. My assignment is to get pictures of things with good symmetry and things that go up, so all week I have been taking pictures of things like this building."

"And what college do you go to?" She asked.

"This one. Just enrolled. I am from Deleware, in the US."

"Yes I know where Deleware is." She stated smartly. "And do you just go up to girls and talk?" She asked.

"No, but I just pointed out the structure of the building and you began talking to me."

Emily noted that she was wrong and blushed. "Oh." Still blushing.

"I'm Lyle."

"Emily." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." She grinned. _He's cute! _She thought. "So, where are you living at right now?" She asked.

"I'll be moving here from Italy. My parents have been taking care of me since I came to Europe, but I'm ready to go off on my own or maybe share with some other guys. The thing is that I have a son, he's two, and most guys don't want to be living with that." Lyle explained.

"You have a two year old? How cute!"

_She likes the kid already! Yes! _Lyle was happy. He smiled at her. "So, do you like kids?" He asked.

"Do I ever!" She answered cheerfully.

"Do you want to have dinner sometime?" He asked. "Say Saturday night?"

"I would love to." She replied. "Here is my address." She took out a notepad and wrote down her address for him. "Thanks Lyle." She smiled at him and then began to walk to class. "See you Saturday." Was all she said.

**Chapter 19**

**The Date**

Lyle was like a teenager again, so excited for the date. He was however many years older than Emily, and he knew that other than finding out more about Jarod, he was probably going yo get nowhere with her. Still, it was worth a shot.

He picked her up at her house Saturday night, and she looked great. He told her how good she looked and that he was proud to be her date. He had gotten reservations at an expensive restaurant and they had a good time.

Mid way through the meal, he asked her about her family. "Any brothers or sisters?" He asked her.

"Not that I'm aware of, but every now and then I have these dreams of a boy who I think I am related to. Strange. I wonder about him." She took a bite of her shrimp. "But it's just a dream right?"

Lyle nodded. "Yea, just a dream." But he was thinking that she still had some memory of her brother, and that once he got to know her better, once he gained her trust, he would have his dad hypnotize her into telling them if she remembered anything.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Emily asked.

"I have two, Ethan who is my younger half brother and my twin sister Andrea."

"You have a twin? Nice. Can she read your mind?"

'Actually, yes." Lyle smiled at Emily. "She knows everything that woman."

"Are you two close?"

"In some ways yes." He replied very carefully, afterall, the taperecorder was going.

"Thats good. I wish I had some brothers or sisters. Mom and dad only wanted one I think. Dad was an army man and he always called my "Little Private." "

"That's nice. I never knew my dad. Only recently have I found out who he truly is. See, I used to work for a place called the Centre, and I thought my dad was Mr. Parker. Later, I found out that my father was a man named Sidney Green. The Centre will do that to you, hide all the truths." Lyle began. "My sister married a man named Jarod, Jarod Charles, and we know nothing about his family because the Centre took him away from them when he was young."

"Did you say Charles?" Emily looked stunned.

"Yes, why?"

"That's my last name." Emily replied.

"Well, it is a common name." Lyle answered back.

"No. I mean, Jarod sounds familiar, like I have heard it before." She looked out in wonder. Had she heard this named before.

"Well, would you like to meet my family?" Lyle asked. "Maybe you two are related and just won't know until you meet."

"I would love to meet them." She gave a sweet smile. "Excuse me, the ladies room." She left for the restroom and did not return for awhile. Lyle was worried maybe he upset her too much, but when she came back, she looked fine.

**Chapter 20**

**Emily Meets The Family**

Lyle had made Jarod promise he would stay calm, for both he and Emily's sake. She was already nervous to meet all these people as it was. Lyle and her took the train, and they had about 6 hours to get to know eachother there.

Lyle told her the whole truth, everything about the Centre and how he had worked there. He told her he was not really taking photography, but that he wanted to. He told her that he heard voices and she beleived him. Everything came together in an odd sort of way.

When they got to his parents house, Lyle was relaxed. He showed Emily to the living room where everyone was. She met each person, Jarod last. When she finally saw him, all she said was : "It's you!" She hugged him tight. "They took you away and they said you would never come back and I would never see you again and that they were going to kill you. Mom and dad never beleived me about you but..."

"You always rememebered me?" Jarod looked at her confused but did not leave her.

"Always! Your my brother." She smiled at him. "But dad doesn't have any idea who you are and neither does mom. They can't remember, all they think about is me me me! I feel smothered at times." Emily frowned. "I wish that they could, and maybe there is some way to make them, but I am just so glad to see you." She hugged him again and then everyone sat down.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Catherine came in and asked.

"Yes dear." Sydney replied.

"Thanks mom." Andrea said.

"No thank you." Said the rest of them.

Everyone got to talking about the Centre and their families and how they were connected. Edmond came down holding Gabe. "He wants you Uncle Lyle." Edmond handed Lyle Gabriel.

"Hey son!" Lyle held Gabe and Gabe gave Emily a strange look.

"New person." Gabe said as he looked at Emily. For his three years, he was very knowledgable. "She like Da!" He smiled at her. "Like Gabe too?" He asked.

"Yes, I like Gabe too." She smiled. "I'm Emily."

"Emimy." Gabe said. "I just say mommy." He smiled at her huge and proud, his eyes shining with total joy. "I never have mommy before. Aramis and Edmond and all other boys has mommy, but I have only da. You be mommy!" He looked at her playfully. "Da like you so Gabe like too." Emily smiled and picked him up. She liked this kid a lot.

Everyone laughed in the room and Lyle smiled hugely at Emily. He was considering marriage now that he knew his son liked her. Gabe smiled at him and read his mind. "I like Emily. Marry is good." He got off the couch and half walked half crawled over to Edmond. "Want sleep now cuz." He rubbed his eyes and Edmond took him to his room for the night.

Emily would stay with the Green's for the weekend and then go back to school on Monday. She was happy about that because she wanted to spend more time with both Lyle and her brother. She liked Andrea too, she found that she could be nice, especially when she was around her children. From what she had heard from Lyle, Andrea had changed, for the better.

Lyle and Emily went on a few dates and continued to get to know eachother. They had the same interests and agreed on almost everything. Gabe called her mom or mommy or Emimommy. It was cute.

On Sunday, while they were in Sydney and Catherine's yard, they were about to kiss and all the boys who were on the balcony said in unison "Oh lala! Uncle Lyle and Aunt Emily!" It was hysterical. Both blushed and went inside to kiss.

Lyle begged her to stay and she told him that her next break was in two weeks, and she would be back. He told her that it was going to be the slowest two weeks of his life...

**Chapter 21**

"So Jarod, how are you and Emily?" Lyle asked. He wanted to know to be sure that everything was still going okay.

"We're doing good. She is finding out a lot, and she is still a bit innocent about the Centre, but we are getting there." Jarod replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that I was wondering if everything was still going fine and I am considering marrying Emily. I know we just met and all, but Gabe loves her. The most important thing is that my son loves her. Anyways, if everything is going well with you two, it makes my job much easier."

"You want to marry my little sister?" Jarod looked at Lyle cautiously. "Give it some time, I need to get to know her better before you go and do that."

"Fine, but I will get engaged to her soon." Lyle replied. "I love her." He walked out of the room.

Jarod and Andrea got a knock at their door. Andrea answered it. "Hi." It was a young man, about 20ish who looked oddly familiar. "You don't know me do you?" The boy looked down at the pavement and then back up and Andrea.

"You look familiar." She gave him an odd look and then invited him in.

"I am Dawn's twin, Ryan." Andrea gaped at him and then hugged him. ( I imagine him looking like Ryan Merriman.)

"Jarod!" Andrea shouted. He came down. "We have another kid." She smiled at Jarod who smiled at Ryan.

"Wow!" Jarod hugged him. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks. Where is Dawn? I am her twin." Ryan asked a bit worried. "I haven't seen her in a very long time."

"We'll call her." Andrea grinned and called Dawn. "You'll never beleive who is here." Andrea told Dawn. "Your twin Ryan."

On the other end Dawn began to cry softly. "I will be right over." She told her mom.

She arrived and right away hugged Ryan. "Look at you, all grown up!" She smiled at him. They had not seen eachother in so long.

"And you, your a mom!" He was in shock. "They told me you were dead."

"They told me the same about you, but I always had this feeling that it was a lie." She replied. "How did you find me?"

"Innersense." He grinned and they walked into the house. "My wife will be here soon." He added.

"Your wife?" Andrea gave him a look of surprise.

"Yes, my wife. She is an agent for the CIA. She speaks many languages and that is why we are in Europe right now. She is working with a man named Val Rienvev to make a trade for a very important object that the CIA wants. Once in her posession, she will kick some serious butt, return it to CIA headquarters, we make a lot of money, and she and I have a few weeks off. Sometimes we work together on these missions." Ryan explained.

"And do you have any kids?" Andrea asked.

"No, not yet. We have only been married for 7 months and we didn't have sex before that because she is Orthodox and it's not allowed. Her name is Svetlana."

Everyone nodded. Ryan got introduced to everyone and Svetlana showed up about an hour or two after Ryan. He introduced her to everyone and they all seemed to connect well. Everyone talked, and Andrea told Svetlana about the Centre. It seemed that the Centre was already being looked at by the CIA and something was already under way to be done about it.

**Chapter 22**

Two weeks later, Emily came back and she got to spend some more time with Lyle and Jarod. It was great. She also got to meet Ryan and Svetlana, which was very nice. Jarod told her about some of his memories, and she confirmed that she had similiar ones.

Lyle took her on a few dates, and on occasion, Gabe came along too. It was on the one right before she left that something very sweet happened.

Gabe came along and he had a box. Lyle had given him a signal for when he was suppossed to open the box. Lyle gave the signal, and Gabe went up to Emily. "Emimommy!" He shouted. "Da told me to ask you to please consider this because he loves you." Gabe opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that was what Emily had always hoped for.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Emily asked Lyle.

"_We _are asking. Are you ready to be a wife and mother?" Lyle asked.

"Give me some more time with you, make this a reasonably long engagement, and yes, I will be ready."

Lyle grinned from ear to ear and put the ring on her finger. They kissed and Gabe got a gross look on his face. He was still too young to understand the concept of kissing.

When they got home, they announced their engagement. Emily left soon after and she would be back in another two weeks. She was almost done, only two more months and she was done with college. Then, she and Lyle could be together much more.

Lina began to fuss and Andrea tried everything to make her stop. "Jarod, she isn't hungry, and she won't sleep even if I sing to her, and she does not need a diaper change. Help." Andrea handed the baby to Jarod who tried to soothe her. It didn't work either.

"May I try?" Svetlana asked.

"Sure." Jarod handed her Lina and she began to sing to her. Lina's eyes closed and she was fast asleep.

"How did you do that?" Andrea asked.

"I was a nanny once when I was undercover. The mother of the children taught me that song. I need the practice. I am 2 months pregnant. I went to the doctor today and got the news."

"Congrats!" Andrea hugged her. "Ryan is going to be thrilled."

"Did somebody say my name?" Ryan came down the stairs and looked at Svetlana.

"Yes. I have some news Ryan. I am pregnant!" Svetlana told him.

"Oh my gosh!" Ryan laughed. "Finally! Yes!" He hugged her. "When are you due?" He asked.

"October 7th." She smiled at him.

"Well, I am so excited." He kissed her. "I want to tell the world."

"We still have to buy a house." She reminded him.

"That's right. Well, there is one near here that is for sale, and I think we have enough EUROS saved."

"We'll look into it tomorrow." She smiled and they kissed again and then everyone headed off to their rooms for some sleep.

**Chapter 23**

Svetlana and Ryan purchased the house a few weeks later and set it up for the baby. Lyle was waiting patiently for Emily to come back. Gabe was fussy for his mom.

"She'll be back." Lyle told him. "I promise."

XXX

On the other side of town however, the Centre in London had other ideas. They were planning on taking Emily and keeping her under their watch. Raines was not too happy with Lyle at the moment.

"Let me go!" Emily squirmed in the arms of a sweeper. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh but we will." Raines told her. _We will. _He thought. He could keep her for two months and no one would notice she was missing. Jarod and his huge family were busy and Lyle would think she was off at the University having a good time. No one would care.

XXX

Two weeks passed and Lyle hadn't heard from Emily. "It's strange." He told Jarod.

"What?" Jarod asked, not looking up from the TV. The kids played either outside where Andrea watched or around him and the TV.

"The fact that your sister Emily hasn't written me since she left. She said she would, and we both know Emily, she always keeps her promises." Lyle told him.

"Maybe she is just having a good time with her girlfriends. It is only a matter of months before you two are married and she is no longer as free as she has been in the past to do whatever she wants." Jarod told him.

"Maybe." Lyle joined him in the living room. "I will give her one more week and then I am going to visit her and see where she is."

"That sounds reasonable." Jarod told him. "Now, watch this with me." He demanded. "These guys are so serious about this game!" He was watching soccer/football and was fascinated by it.

XXX

At Ryan and Svetlana's house Svetlana sat in front of her computer for hours watching a certain building. "Look!" She shouted at Ryan.

"What?" He walked over and looked at the screen. "I don't see anything."

"The building is housing someone or something. Maybe more than just one person. And here." She ran back the tape just a bit. "See! It's Mr. Raines. The Centre is here in Europe, London to be exact. We need to take them down and --"

"Now honey," Ryan began. "You are pregnant, and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." He began. "If we come up with a plan, I will have Jarod or Lyle or someone else take your place in the mission."

"Ryan!" Svetlana protested. "I want to go!"

"I know you do. But think about the baby."

"I have never watched from the sidelines before." She told him.

"But now it's time to." He pleaded with her. "There will be more missions. Now, let's come up with a logical plan and see if we can figure out what this place is being used for."

"Okay." Svetlana sat down and the two of them began brainstorming.

**Chapter 24**

Lyle went to Emily's flat a week later and he brought Gabe with him. "Emmy mommy in trouble." Gabe told him.

"Where?" He asked.

"Listen to answering maching." Gabe told him. He nodded and did.

_Hello Lyle. We saw what was happening between you and Emily. You found out way too much. We have taken matters into our own hands. _Raines's voice came from the machine.

"You will pay!" Lyle shouted. He grabbed Gabe and they headed home.

A few hours later, Svetlana and Ryan were explaining the new plan to Lyle.

"So, are you in?" Svetlana asked him.

"Absolutely." Lyle replied.

"Me too." Jarod told her.

"And me." Ryan said.

"Good. Then we are set. Tomorrow, we execute." Svetlana smiled at the thought of Raines's face when these three slammed into the building. _Priceless!_

XXXX

"Lyle will come for me!" Emily told Raines.

"No he won't. He doesn't care about you." Raines told her.

"You just wait!" Emily was struggling to stay sane. She was locked in a cell, had been for almost 4 weeks now.

"For what?" Raines asked. "You to die?"

"Lyle to come and get me." She told him.

"Oh no...I am so scared." Raines said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Emily sat in a corner and did her usual. She pretended to not be affected by anything that had happened to her. But she was. She had been hurt and she didn't want to cry in fornt of Raines.

XXXX

Lyle, Jarod, and Ryan all headed off to buy suits for the first part of their plan. They were going to pretend to be sweepers to get access into the building. They all looked so nice in their outfits and they all acted like sweepers for the rest of the day, holding doors for people and wearing the mysterious sunglasses. The only things missing were 9mms. They purchased 3 of those as well.

"Tomorrow." Ryan reminded them.

"Tomorrow." They said in unsion.

XXXX

**Chapter 25**

Lyle stood outside the first door and followed Raines as he came out. He wore a beard and mustache to cover up his real face. "Prepare the plane. Today we take Emily to Deleware." He ordered Lyle who he thought was his sweeper.

"Where is she sir?" Lyle asked, trying not to be too obvious.

"You idiot! She is in the cell on the third floor. Did no one inform you of anything? Don't answer that! Just get the girl and prepare to leave."

"Yes sir!" Raines headed for his private plane and Jarod brought out the other plane. Lyle headed into the building to get Emily.

Emily sat in the corner of the cell, skinny as a twig. "Oh my Gosh." Lyle whispered. "What did he do to you?" He opened the cell with the keys.

"Lyle?" Emily asked weakly.

"Yes, it's me." He knelt next to her and scooped up her now very small frame. "What happened?" He asked.

"Bread and water for the past three weeks." She whispered.

"I'm gonna kill him." Lyle vowed.

"Just don't let anything happen to anyone in our family Lyle, don't worry about vengence." Emily told him. "You can have it later."

Lyle nodded and carried her out to the plane that Jarod had brought up. Raines was long gone and expecting Emily to follow close behind him. However, Jarod and Lyle had a different plan.

Ryan was going through the Centre bills, and he found the electric bill. He smiled as he phoned the electric company. "Hello, my name is Richard Parker and I run the Centre over in Blue Cove. Yes, I was wondering if you could turn off the power from noon until one on purpose please?" Ryan smiled. He was birlliant! "You can. Yes, I would like you to go ahead and do that. Thank you very much. Bye."

He smiled and found Lyle. "Lyle, we have to head off to the Centre now. I can fly the jet in the back, I learned how to fly a long time ago. Come on." They got into the jet and flew to Blue Cove in about 10 hours.

They were in the Centre by noon and once again, they prepared to enter as sweepers. An e - mail detailing all the gruesome things Raines and Mr. Parker had done over the years was sent out along with all the documentation proving it to be true.

One by one employees quit and no one could stop them. The triumverate was outraged and Matumbo hired assasins to kill Raines ASAP. "What was going on here?" Matumbo asked Mr. Parker. "I was on vacation in Aspen and I get a phone call about all the crap you have pulled over the years. The deaths of many children that should not have even existed and such. I am no saint Richard, but I never did anything to harm children much less the pretenders!" Matumbo glared at him. "They were in your care to be kept safe, and you deliberately pushed them to their breaking points!" He was furious. "I had to pay a lot of money to have them created in the first place, and even more to have their parents brainwashed, but you!" He was screaming at the old man. "You were suppossed to have them reach full potential, document it. Then brainwash them and let them go!"

"But sir, there was no point in letting them go. Why not keep them forever?"

"Because Jarod would get old and end up like Sydney or Jacob! Here forever depending on us! They have all escaped!" Matumbo was furious. "I wish I could just fire you, but I am going to have to kill you." Matumbo pulled out a gun.

"Not so fast." Lyle walked in. "Hi dad!"

"Save me son!" Richard pleaded with him.

"I'm not your son and you know it." Lyle told him. "Hi Matumbo. Can I do the honors?"

Matumbo smiled and handed over his gun. Lyle pointed it at Richard's head. "Why did you kill mom?" He asked. "What did she do to you? What did we do to you?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just that she got in the way of everything and --"

"You killed Katherine?" Matumbo asked appalled at Richard once again.

"She's not dead!" Lyle pushed the gun into Mr. Parker's head a bit more. "But you will be." He pulled the trigger and his so called _father _was dead. "And as for you," he turned to Matumbo. "Your Centre is ruined thanks to Richard and Raines. 2 Million dollars has been wired to your bank account because that was all that was left after your accountants took everything else. Have a good day Matumbo." Lyle handed him the gun and boarded the plane that his nephew had been flying.

"We finally took down the Centre!" He smiled at him.

"Yes we did! It took almost 40 years but revenge is sweet!" Ryan replied.

"Sure is!" Lyle agreed.

Once Emily had regained all her strength, she and Lyle got married at the same vineyard that Parker and Jarod were married at. Svetlana had a baby girl named Snejana ( snow white in Russian ). Everything returned back to normal and life moved on.

The CIA and FBI investigated many of the projects that had happened at the Centre and found them to be either useful or false, either way they had already been done and documented and it wasn't necessary for them to reopen them.

( NOW IMAGINE THE WHOLE FAMILY...ALL THE CHARLES FAMILY, ALL THE GREEN FAMILY, EVERYONE STANDING OUTSIDE FOR A WHOLE FAMILY PICTURE )

**FIN**


End file.
